Spells
Spells are magical practices used with intentions to bring forth specific effects onto specific subjects. Spells are often spoken or written or physically constructed using a particular set of ingredients by Sentouki. Spoken forms of spells are the most common variations encountered in the Loveless series. Throughout the series, spells are mainly conducted in battles with intentions to either inflict damage onto opponents and/or aid its participants. Notable Spells This is a list of spells conducted throughout the series as well as their effects. NOTE: Some of the spell names below are names given from the official English subtitles for the anime. ''Restrain/Split/Divide'' ; Level: Basic ; Position: Offensive ; Description: Restrain is perhaps one of the most useful and basic spells in a Sentouki's arsenal. The Restrain spell can be used to both limit an opponents movement as well as bound and systematically cease control of an opponents Sacrifice. If the spells conductor manages to successfully perform the spell more than several times on the opponent Sacrifice, the opponents will have to declare defeat by default. However, there are spells that can possibly counter the effects of the Restrain spell before being forced to declare defeat. Difference between Sentouki and Sacrifice Restrain When the Restrain spell is conducted on a Sentouki, the physical appearance of the Sentouki's restraint resembles that of a simple rope leash. However, when conducted on a Sacrifice, the appearance of the Sacrifice's restraint resembles that of a linked chain with a belt cuff attached to the Sacrifice. On the rare occasion in which a Sentouki decides to engage in battle alone, the chain link restraints normally given to Sacrifices will be given to the Fighter since the companion Sacrifice is not present. ''Zen Kai Bou Gyo(Deflect) ; ''Level: Basic ; Position: Defensive ; Description: Zen Kai Bou Gyo(also known as Deflect) is used in order to either cancel out or manipulate an opponents attack spell. Deflections can usually block an opponents attack spell and ricochet the attack in order to inflict damage on the target that first unleashed the attack spell. Depending on the extremity of the attack, there is usually a slim possibility that the attack would still cause damage to the pair that deflected it. Deflections can sometimes repel constrictions/restraints depending on the strength of the deflection. Trivia About Zen Kai Bou Gyo * When active, the Zen Kai Bou Gyo spells barrier bears a striking resemblance to the Bubble Shield from the Halo franchise. ''Absolute Zero'' ; Level: Advanced ; Position: Offensive/Defensive ; Description: Absolute Zero is an advanced spell used in order to drastically decrease the temperature or climate of a battle area. The effects of the spell can be used to either hinder an opponent and/or their spell(s) or weaken them. Over time the effects of the Absolute Zero spell gradually increase in severity but, inflict little to no effect on the spells conductor(s). The Absolute Zero spell is extremely effective on Zeros since humans along with Zeros are unable to survive at temperatures below -10°C. Trivia About Absolute Zero * When battling the Sagan brothers in Volume 2/Episode 7, Soubi uses the Absolute Zero spell which supposedly changes the climate to Absolute Zero. However, this detail is questionable because the temperature of Absolute Zero is actually below -10°C which means the drastic temperature change does not only apply to Zeros but to any human being or form of life. −273.15°C or −459.67°F is actually hundreds of degrees passed the temperature that is known to actually kill a human being which is -10°C. * If the spell actual changed the temperature to absolute zero, then the Sagan brother should have been instantly killed. The temperature absolute zero is actually cold enough to change anythings state to solid ice in under five seconds. If the frozen subject was to be struck they would instantly shatter into pieces. ''Retsu-Pa(Rip/Tear) ; ''Level: Moderate ; Position: Offensive ; Description: Retsu-Pa (also known as Rip/Tear) is an offensive spell used simply to do as its name states. The spell inflicts a barrage of scratches and lashes onto the selected opponent slowly weakening them. ''Hon Ryu(Rupture) ; ''Level: Moderate ; Position: Offensive/Defensive ; Description: Hon Ryu(also known as Rupture) is an offensive spell used to unleash a shockwave surrounding the spells conductors. The spell emits a shockwave capable of both damaging and disorienting the opponent. The Rupture spell can also deflect an opponents attack spell for a brief period of time. ''Ri-Datsu(Secession) ; ''Level: Moderate ; Position: Defensive ; Description: Ri-Datsu(also known as Secession) is a defensive spell used for the sole purpose of either leaving a battle or banishing an opponent without actually declaring defeat or forfeit. Although not stated, there is possibly a set limit for the number of times the spell can be conducted when declaring or entering battle with a previously confronted opponent. ''Suspension'' ; Level: Moderate ; Position: Offensive ; Description: Suspension is an offensive spell used to breach most of an opponents defense/protection spells that are currently in effect depending on the strength of the defense and Suspension spell. The Suspension spell leaves the selected opponent defenseless for one or more turns. ''Flatten'' ; Level: Advanced ; Position: Offensive ; Description: Flatten is an offensive spell used to finish off weakened opponents. If the targeted opponent is not weak enough, the spell will fail and only inflict a fair amount of damage. The Flatten spells effectiveness varies on the conductor's skill and the current amount of strength possessed by the opponent. ''Solidify'' ; Level: Advanced ; Position: Offensive/Defensive ; Description: Solidify is an offensive and defensive spell that can be used to paralyzed an opponent for several turns. The only known methods capable of canceling the Solidify spell are the Resolve spell and weakening the conductor of the Solidify spell to the point that the spell will no longer take effect. ''Resolve'' ; Level: Advanced ; Position: Defensive ; Description: Resolve is a defensive spell used to quickly cancel out an opponent's spell before it can take effect. The effectiveness of the Resolve spell varies on the swiftness of the conductor to react when it becomes his/her turn to make a move. Spells Used Outside of Battle This a list of spells conducted outside of battle. Depending on a spell is used outside of a battle, it may considered prohibited for such spells to be conducted. ''Name Control'' ; Level: Advanced ; Position: Offensive(in battle) ; Description: Name Control is a spell that has only been seen in use only once outside of a battle in both the anime/manga. The Name Control spell is used in order to gain complete control over a persons physical actions leaving them only in control of bodily function above the neck. In order to perform the spell, the conductor requires knowledge of a persons birth name. The only known way to cancel out the spell is through the use of an unnamed counter-spell. Category:World Mechanics Category:Other